With those weapon systems which are adjustable to a steep firing angle, such as howitzers anti-aircraft cannons, mortars etc., there frequently occur misalignments and jammings with movable gun carriages, which inhibit the target impact accuracy and firing adjustment of the weapon. Known weapon systems, whose position is horizontally oriented (aimed) about two adjusting axes, are not suitable, for example, for a cardanic (universal joint) horizontal orienting, whereby high forces have to be transmitted via a ball bearing support. The arrangement of such a weapon, in addition to a large required constructional volume, can only be stabilized and horizontally oriented (aimed) with difficulty and complexity.
In German Pat. No. 977 592 there is disclosed an arrangement for stabilizing a cannon mounted on a movable platform about a plurality of axes. However, with this arrangement each adjustment of the weapon in a lateral direction requires the platform to be horizontally oriented anew. A highly technical complex imput is required for the purpose of realizing a constant horizontal position of the platform.